Beast'r Egg Hunting Guide
For full event details, including egg images, see the main article Beast'r Eggstravaganza This guide is intended to provide detailed ways to locate and capture pet eggs during the Beast'r Eggstravaganza. The live event, which occurs in late-to-mid April is very short, so those who are inclined to collect character Achievements (and titles), fluff pets or house items may find it hard to run all of your characters through the event and collect the eggs. It can be quite fun to accidentally discover the eggs, so if this you've not tired to hunt them without the help, try it first. If you don't like spoilers, skip this guide! About Egg Spawns This guide explains where the eggs may appear at any given time in each zone, but several factors effect them. *The type of egg that appears is random, so none of these locations will produce a specific egg; likewise, you can capture the same eggs many times in a row. *If the area you are hunting eggs in is busy with other egg hunters, you may get to a location and find nothing, as other players can also find the same eggs you are looking for before you arrive. *The eggs move and despawn, so when you see it, grab it quickly or it may vanish. *The timer on these to respawn is not clear; however, there does seem to be a gap at times when no eggs appear, so they may also be on a timer by the number of eggs. *Unlike the collectible shinies, the eggs to collect as pets are identical in all locations, so players can pick one city and master its locations. Egg Hunting Strategies Location, Location, Location Head to the zone of your choice and use the descriptions or /loc command (provided below) to visit the areas the eggs may be; you may get lucky and grab a few on this tour, then ask a guard to mark the active eggs on the map. If you have a sense of where to go, it can make travel to collect the eggs much faster, reducing the chance they will move or despawn before you arrive at the marked map location. Ask a Guard Epic guards will provide players with egg locations. Locate a guard that is on patrol or near a key location (e.g. near entrance gates), R click them and select the "Find NPC" option. When the window opens, type the term "Beast". A way point is created on the map, but this can produce mixed results, since it can point you toward the vendors or the activated pets of other players. :Special thanks to Mama Nami of EQ2 Traders for the tip about egg pets showing up when asking for guard help! Beast'r Egg Capture Locations Below you will find both location coordinates you can type in the chat window (use /loc and add the coordinates) and a description of the location. The description may be preferable if you'd rather engage in a more casual type of discovery while you explore or adventure. This guide may not have all locations. If you've found a new location, please type /loc command (by itself) in chat, while in game to gather the location's coordinates. Add that information and a brief visual or related location description in the appropriate section below. Darklight Wood Like Freeport and the Qeynos Provence, this zone is fairly easy for egg location and capture. Its major advantage is the wide open space an smattering of guards to help point you to active eggs. This zone is extremely factional, so your alignment will matter. If your character is aligned with Freeport, Neriak, or Gorowyn, look for guard help on the roads (they ride mounts), at the zone-in gates, and near the larger bridges. * near Shadow Grove and Funnelweb Depths the trees trunks with spider eggs * between Nightshadow Rise and Shadow Grove, just off the road by the bears * on the Warpfont Spire * in the woods, right behind the Wanderlust Fair * near the Wellspring Denmother in the cave, SE of the Lower Tendril River * in Nerian Highlands inside the mushroom cluster with the all of the Sullian faries * down in the Sableflame Crater * Freeport One of the busier zones, this city is easy to hunt eggs in, provided there are not several other people competing for eggs. You must be aligned to Freeport, Neriak, or Gorowyn to get help from the guards. * very near the a Beast'r Eggschanger and celebrants, inside the back of the The Emporium (furniture shop) where the adornmening NPCs and alchemist stands * behind the celebrants, inside Gorowyn Chancery (where you can change citizenship) * under the stairs of the The Amphitheater of Kelkarn * to the right of the Portal to Death Citadel (the Overlord's lair in Freeport) * beneath the palm tree at the foot of the curved stairs that lead down to the courtyard by The Jade Tiger's Den * on the back deck of the Seafarer's Roost * close the the boat launch and rowboats near The Harbor Exchange (large tent/merchant area in E Freeport) * near the boat-launch in South Freeport, not far from the zone-in point for Freeport via the Globe of Swift Travel * between the trees and palm plants near the stairs on 1 Freedom Road's player housing * behind the medium player (green and gold) housing on Freedom road, by the large palm tree * near the back wall of the housing era, past the zone-on point for Prestige Housing * to the right of the tier one Freeport Guild Hall in South Freeport, not far from Overlord's Perch * near the benches, not far from the fountain with the giant anchor * on the executioner's walkway above The Execution Plaza. You must jump down from the area above and it's easy to overshoot, so the location listed indicates the spot where it's easiest to make the jump * inside The Elddar Stables and Livery * inside the back area at The Temple of War * inside the Arcane Academy, on the lower level * near the arena's back wall, close to Kerran Dreadnaught menacer champion| * by the back side of the arena, behind the post and wall where the giant shipping crates and giant ballistia are set up * on the upper "deck"/walkway Freeport Militia House. You must go through the building to reach it * Frostfang Sea This zone may be the one hardest for anyone in a hurry even if they are aligned with New Halas, Qeynos, and Kelethin, due in part to 1) the low number of guards compared to other cities and zones proximity of NPCs that will be misidentified (for this task) as beasts due to their names: 2) Torvil Beastamer 3) the event celebrants. * tucked near the snowbank on the hill coming up from the starter area, between the small The Coalition of Tradesfolke building with the various class trainers and the paved roadway into New Halas * between tradeskill stations and the NPCs who give tradeskill writs and work orders * behind the round, open-sided sweat-lodge with the shaman, druid, and healer trainer NPCs, not far from the mount merchant * below the snowy ridge supporting the first platform on the road from the dock up to New Halas, among the icy crabs * Greater Faydark By far, this is the most frustrating zone for egg hunting, primarily because the waypoints to eggs are not clearly on top of or below the city's platforms. If you're looking for a real challenge and don't want any help, hunt eggs in this city. Players will not be attacked by guard based on opposing alignment, but guards only help those aligned with Kelethin, Qeynos, or New Halas. * on a platform, near the Old Kelethin bank * near the mender, right across from the bank on the Old Kelethin platform * in Queen Amree's acorn, on the second floor * Qeynos Province District One of the busier zones, this city is easy to hunt eggs in, provided there are not several other people competing for eggs. You must be aligned to Qeynos, New Halas, or Kelethin to get help from the guards. * on the top floor of Fish's Alehouse and Inn (near the medium player housing) * on top of a barrel inside a tent, not far from the clock in the courtyard * in the Elddar Grove field among the trumpet-flower vines, near Antonica's House of Pottery building * in the meditation (sand) garden in front of the Silent Fist Dojo in Elddar Grove * inside the Silent Fist Dojo in Elddar Grove * in The Elddar Grove in the defunct area that looks like the old bell docks * behind the Qeynos Linguistics building * near the Province center, behind the (closed) huge, unnamed round building * where the workers are building in the Qeynos Shipyard * inside the The Hall of Steel, between the mender and jeweler * inside The Mermaid's Lure, on the upper level, on top of a table. * Timorous Deep Though they will not attack outsiders, only those aligned with Gorowyn, Freeport, or Neriak will get help from the guards. This region has issues similar to Kelethin, due to its many platforms and levels; however, the placement of the eggs within the caves or far outside of the platformed city areas make it much easier to hunt in than Kelethin. * near Eruwin Ska'Mok (chodaki trainer) and among the trees, far below the North Gorowyn cave entrance * near teleport pad on that's just outside the broker, banking, and housing area of Gorowyn * on the platform for the Gorowyn City Services (e.g. the guild registrar, cloak designer, guild merchant) * next to provisoner Dvorzylka Zum'lul who is found just inside the first room that leads to the Breathing Pools (hot springs inside of Gorowyn) * On the Green Overlook, inside the cave that's above the blackshield pirates on the beach, behind the wall and near the captured mountain throms * on the first platform up from the ground level of the cave leading to Gorowyn, near Ambassador Zelzekla (citizenship change NPC). * right next The Breathing Pools, on the rocky cave floor * Category:User Guides